Rapunzel Gothel
That Hufflepuff girl with the hair down to her ankles and a certain odd charm. Personality Rapunzel is primarily three things - Curious, talented, and sweet. The curiosity comes from her sheltered life, and she longs to know more about what other people's lives are like. In fact, her curiosity is one of her main driving forces. Due to it, she develops the bravery to look at the world as more than just a scary place. She loves to learn about a number of subjects, and approaches the world wide-eyed and ready to be taught - Which leaves her perhaps a bit too impressionable, as seen by how she blindly believes all Mother Gothel tells her. She has a number of skills she developed early in life, to cope with being bored, and while none of them are particularly helpful in a big-picture sense - She's mostly artistically gifted - it passes the time. As an artist, she's truly exceptional. Painting is her true passion, whereas her other hobbies are more ways of passing the time. So while her artistic gifts are grand, she is not an expert in her other areas of interest, even the other artsy ones. Still, she's not doing these things to be the best - She's doing them to have fun. She's also quite... Well, really, good - to the point of being somewhat naive and trusting those she shouldn't. Even when Flynn tells her he shouldn't be trusted, she makes a deal with him. She has a positive nature, is incredibly obedient (most of the time, almost always listening to what her mother says), and in general is just a well-intentioned soul who brings out the best in others, such as how she helps Flynn turn his life around. She's non-judgmental, not at all bothered by Flynn being a thief, and very open to new ideas about other people and accepting their flaws. A large part of this is the fact that she's had so few people in her life that she really isn't about to discriminate when it comes to who she gets to know. Rapunzel can be a bit of a scaredy-cat, but it's not without good reason. While, as mentioned above, she has the ability to bring out the best in people, she was always taught that there was no best in most people. Though she is very trusting of people, her initial reaction is still always suspicion and fear when meeting someone new, which is what leads her to knock Flynn unconscious with a frying pan, etc. Additionally, she is perfectly capable of being tricky and manipulative when a goal is important to her. On that note, the girl is incredibly determined when she has a dream to reach. She just doesn't give up on wanting to see the lanterns, even if she has to do some wrong - so long as it's not truly cruel - to get where she wants to be. She shows no regret for taking the crown from Flynn, although this may be because she knows it is stolen. On the other hand, though, she disobeys her mother to go see the lanterns, which she has no real justification for. She works hard, faces her fears, such as standing up to the thugs while in the Snuggly Duckling, and thinks and acts her way around obstacles when she's on a mission. But how does Rapunzel see herself? Well, that's a little complicated. She will wake up in the morning feeling pretty good about who she is, but it doesn't take much from Gothel to make her see herself as weak and helpless. However, she is very quick to overcome that when she does something right. Background Rapunzel was born into a wealthy wizarding family, in Oxford, England, but her mother - a half-veela - died giving birth to her, and her father got ill and passed away shortly after. Rapunzel was adopted by a witch, a Ms. Gothel, who took in the child for selfish reasons - Namely, her ability to cure. But there was more to it then that - Ms. Gothel had always been a lovely woman, but age was starting to catch up with her, and had always been jealous of the half-veela that lived in Oxford. When she learned the woman was going to give birth, she was most displeased, not wanting more competition in the area of beauty. So when the child ended up without home, Ms. Gothel was determined to squash the little beauty's confidence, to make herself feel like the most beautiful one once again. Needless to say, she did not treat the girl particularly well, keeping her hidden from the world so she'd never have to share Rapunzel's gift with others, or have the world know Rapunzel's beauty. She regularly put the girl down to destroy her confidence, so she wouldn't get any ideas about exploring the world beyond their home - Though she always wrote this insults off as teasing, so the girl wouldn't question her love - and she didn't. After all, she was Rapunzel's mother, and the young girl couldn't remember the love of her birth father - or remember him at all. Gothel told her others would only look to hurt her, because of her veela blood and the nature of people, and so Rapunzel was incredibly scared of others and didn't make friends besides her pet frog, Pascal. Eventually, though, the letter from Hogwarts came, and Rapunzel was determined to go. Her mother didn't want her to, but also didn't want to cause a stir by keeping the child from attending the school. She reluctantly sent Rapunzel off, warning her once again of how cruel people were. For her first two years of school, Rapunzel was certain this was true, and kept to herself as much as possible. But she began to realize that people simply... Weren't the way her mother had described them. She began making friends. She began to come out of her shell. She has been taking all her required classes for her years at Hogwarts, and will be entering her fifth year in the fall, at which point she will be taking Care of Magical Creatures and Flying. Relationships Roommates N/A : N/A Fifth Year Hufflepuff Boys Vanamonde Von Mekkhan : Munnah munnah Greg Lestrade : Munnah munnah Older/Younger Hufflepuffs Feferi Peixes : Munnah Munnah Non-Hufflepuff Fifth Years Amelia Jones : Munnah munnah Maxim Jaeger : Munnah munnah Everyone Else Bonnibel Bubbington : Munnah munnah Professor Strider : Munnah munnah Aranea Serket : Munnah munnah Trivia Key Facts *Munnah munnah Trivial Trivia *She plays (and owns a) guitar. See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile